


红色雪汛

by Jolynnnnnn



Category: UNINE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolynnnnnn/pseuds/Jolynnnnnn
Summary: 何昶希问，“我是你的噩梦吗？”





	红色雪汛

**Author's Note:**

> 主要角色死亡……吗？

不是这座城市适合恋爱，而是有适合陷入恋爱的人在这座城市。一串微光钻进梦境，被他攥紧在手心，慢慢地，让梦归于黑暗。

夏瀚宇慢慢睁开眼，被百叶窗切得粉碎的光线洒进来，钻进指缝，窸窸窣窣地钻进眼里。老旧的排风扇隆隆作响。泛黄的墙体角落生出青灰色的青苔，故障的电视关也关不掉，雪花屏伴随着沙沙电流声。外面淅淅沥沥下着绵长的雨。他张开了眼也没太多兴致，半晌才坐起来，他想摸一根烟，但他一直以来都没有买烟的习惯，所以落了个空；推开窗子，原来那绵软的淅淅沥沥是雪。下雪了。

在不久之前，夏瀚宇失恋了。与一般人的失恋不太相同，没有谁和谁争吵，也没有谁背叛谁的烂俗桥段。这一切都合乎情理，湿冷的天气似乎剥夺了这里每一个人的热情，这根本不是一个能滋生出爱的城市——

是他杀死了他的爱人。

夏瀚宇大学刚刚毕业，还在乐队里面做贝斯手。他确实就是这么一个有情饮水饱的浪漫分子，手里积蓄尚且能果腹，就做着兼职把生活重心放在了梦上面。一把琴，一个便宜狭窄但基本会满人的场子，一个熟悉的混音师，还有一个漂亮的主唱。叫何昶希。

何昶希科班出身，唱歌带点沙哑，有一张混血的脸，纤细得好像能轻易握碎在掌心。他性格也很好，与他相识对所有人当中，没有人对他有一句恶评。按理说这般几乎在昏暗舞台上不可多得的完美人设，应该有数不清的女孩投怀送抱，应该在正式演出第一场就陷入狂热的罗曼蒂克当中，有值得任何人羡慕的爱人。

偏偏他没有那么做。结束演出之后何昶希趴在那张旧床垫上滑手机，乐得悠闲地晃悠自己的小腿，棉质的短袖白T恤被汗浸得有点透明，紧紧地扣在他漂亮的腰窝上，突然开口问：“明天要不要去看电影？”夏瀚宇拎琴袋的动作一滞，接着头也不抬，满是满不在乎的味道：“怎么突然要看电影。”

何昶希翻了个身，努了努嘴：“正好有人送票，讲这么多，你到底要不要去嘛。”

在某个飘雪的白日，安静又空无一人的广场被一声枪响穿透，地上的积雪反着被云遮挡住的日光，把人照得清明，都蒙上一层不近人情的冷光。他像雪地里开出的一枝冶艳蔷薇，没有一瞬间是在痛苦地倒抽气，仿佛生来就是该用他的全部去包裹阿鼻地狱中的千般不堪。何昶希笑得很是乖顺，慢慢地要沉入到深红色的雪片里，翕动嘴唇好像说了一句什么——可我真的好喜欢你呀。

广场正中间的喷泉早就被冰封住，冷硬的雪把原本粼粼的水面遮盖了个严实。站在中间的丘比特雕塑慢慢地溶解了，化成一丛赤红柔软的玫瑰花瓣落入其中。夏瀚宇就是在这一天失恋的。

他推开一扇吱呀作响的大门，上面贴的福字黑色的墨水快被风吹得逃离出红纸。狭窄的屋子里悬着一盏老旧的灯，灯丝时不时闪动着发出噼啪的电流声，底下是一面深绿色、像草皮一样颜色的台球桌。角落涂的仿原木漆已经剥蚀开来，露出里面生有零星黑斑的木材，桌球倒是被整齐地码成三角形。他坐到桌上，两腿交叠，闭上眼睛，深深地倒吸一口气。

“这个地方怎么这么窄啊？”

又来了。他就知道他马上就会听到何昶希的声音，然后睁开眼睛就会遇到何昶希。何昶希学着他的样子，倚靠在他身边，只隔着细细的一条缝，仰着头看生霉的天花板天真得好像看星空。夏瀚宇打量他，又垂下眼去看那条罅隙，抿着嘴没有多说什么，去够放在一边的球杆。何昶希稍稍偏着一点头，去看他的动作，不请自来反倒自然得像东道主。所以夏瀚宇问他：“你来做什么。”

何昶希张了张嘴，还是先笑了一声，才慢悠悠地回答他：“你自己最清楚。”这一句话听得夏瀚宇心头冒出一股没来由的火气，飞速起身钳住何昶希的脖颈，把他狠狠掼在了桌面上，一点点收紧着手指，那有血管跳动着的、温热的、光滑的脖颈，脆弱的脖颈，毫不设防地暴露在他的掌心之下。他的力道或许确实不小，没有用三角框桎梏住的桌球骨碌碌地四散开来，何昶希面上带着苦笑，却没有一点点要抵抗他的意思，努力地挪挪身子，给自己寻找一个舒服的姿势：“疼……”

夏瀚宇把球杆重重撞在他身后一块桌面上，逼近何昶希，语气里带着属于这里的肃杀：“你说我自己清楚？”眼里的灼灼却藏不住。他虎口处纹的那个笑脸就那么看着他，同何昶希那双脉脉含情从未恨过他的眼睛一样，“跟我有什么关系。我根本没有喜欢过你。”

“是这样吗？”何昶希原本就微微上挑的嘴角又上扬了些，对他展露出一片柔软。别再示好了——他心说。天花板上的灯渐渐变换了颜色，从先前的昏黄变得冷冽，接着变成过分艳俗的玫瑰红，何昶希脸上的神色越来越难以分辨，一盏圆圆的灯旁边冒出像云朵又像气球的小象，带着翅膀，是粉红色的，领头的带着滑稽的尖顶帽子。

夏瀚宇只能分辨清他唇瓣稍稍翕动了一下，声音却清晰地钉进他脑子里。何昶希说：我好开心你告诉我。这像是一句被尘封数十年的恶咒，让他周边世界全部失去了质感，像从高崖坠落那样一瞬间失重，让他浑身冷汗猛然从床上坐起来。

周边一切都没变。电视还是关不上，排风扇扰人的声音不停，夏瀚宇从百叶窗的缝隙朝外面看出去，风卷着雪片落在空无一物的屋顶上，他懊丧地叹了一声，去洗了一把脸。这里太冷了，不是任何温情的培养皿，厚厚的积雪只能折出些冷光。夏瀚宇忽然在想，是不是原本这里，会被踩出一串小梅花。

电影院很像以前的百老汇剧院，夸张的红色霓虹灯，不管白天黑夜地跳动，撞色的各种图画也都一闪一闪地亮着，门两边有鞠躬的滑稽小人塑像。夏瀚宇在门口站了一会儿，雪片落在他的亚麻色围巾上，留下颜色浅浅的水渍。

检票的是一位垂垂的老者，见人眼皮也不抬，只是把他那张泛黄卷边的影票对半撕开，还给他。夏瀚宇看了看手中一双陈旧的硬质纸片，顺着纯白的、没有分叉路的门廊走进放映厅，在最中间的位置落座。灯全部黑下来。他心下明白某些异于常理的事情又要发生了——滑稽的百老汇配乐搭配滋滋的杂音响起来，不太清晰的旧胶片开始滚动，一串柔软的光斑慢慢具现化，变得毛茸茸的，最后，细软又因为漂成浅色稍微有点刺人的头发搔到了他肩膀上。在电影毫无意义的音效声下，垫了一份均匀呼吸。

夏天的夜晚没有月亮并不是一件寻常的事情，夏瀚宇看了看日期，又看了看一层楼上最暗的一盏灯。天上已经慢慢地晕开一层橙色，太阳快要冒出来了，塑料袋里的几罐啤酒全部空掉。夏瀚宇心里明白得很，何昶希也彻夜没睡。

他们在一周前提了分手，而今天是关于他们爱情开端的纪念日。两个人认识太久，从一开始就甚至有些尴尬，两个人吵吵闹闹，似乎都没把彼此摆到正确的位置上。在不知道多少次大吵之后夏瀚宇一声不吭地离开了他们的家。他不知道何昶希是不是还住在里面，似乎不敢让自己去回看，自此之后的每一天他都好像被钻心剜骨。他想着，我为什么会遇到何昶希？在一开始，要是大学里没有他这个人，是不是会好很多。

夏瀚宇自觉不是一个善于表达的人，本身北漂就让他足够精疲力竭，何昶希作为一个被宠着的小少爷跟他经受了些苦难，让他有时错觉自己拉了一只浮在云端的丘比特到人间历劫。他觉得何昶希天真又不谙世事，也恨他不跟自己诉苦，总是把他往外推——所以何昶希在某次乐队聚餐说他真的很烦，夏瀚宇径直起身离开，紧接着就在路灯下吵到影子分飞开来。

屏幕上的何昶希问，“我是你的噩梦吗？”  
夏瀚宇说，是的，所以我要杀死你这么多次。  
何昶希慢慢地垂下眼睑：也不是的……弄丢我才是你的噩梦。

他借着一点酒精和将要来临的破晓问自己，我是真的想把他推开吗？我是不是根本渴望被他纠缠？夜幕破开，雪白的日光流了一地，他撞上像把自己裹在一只小幽灵里的何昶希，飘飘荡荡地进到他眼前。

何昶希首先是愣住了，两个人手里的塑料袋都装着些空罐，所以何昶希第一反应是笑了出声，像一只被放在一旁许久的气球，轻轻地嗤出一口气来。夏瀚宇下意识要躲他赤裸的目光，硬是梗着自己的脖颈迎上去。那双多情又无措的眼睛扑簌簌滚落下眼泪来，何昶希一路小跑过去，满满受尽委屈的样子上去拥住他：“你要是不要我了，怎么办呀……你终于来找我啦。”

夏瀚宇的喉结浮动了一下。

这里不是适合恋爱的一座城市，他也从来不是一个好情人，只是爱到别无他法罢了。他们要痴缠，要粉身碎骨无数次。彼此比谁都清楚，他们是完全不咬合的两枚齿轮，只是执拗地把自己揉进彼此生命里，注定要爱得血肉模糊，接吻要被情人翻出的肋骨刺穿。他偏过头，去吻一下垂着眼睑小憩的何昶希，跟他低声说：对不起。登时那粗制滥造的电影连同一切分崩离析，他从破壁残垣当中落入一片无边无际的雪原，周围丛生出连绵的玫瑰，连带他的身体一同融化——

罢了，他无需再想，只知道把他抱进怀里是吞下一大口啤酒泡沫的舒服，连带整个腹腔都烧得馥郁滚烫。只是在这个有重量的清早，环他紧得像要把他嵌进灵魂里。


End file.
